THE EXORSIST OF FREDDY
by Spikefan777
Summary: Holy crap looks like freddy is possessed will the animals be able to get the demon out or will he stay there forever.  NOTE i do not own the exorsist, or back at the barnyard all rigts go to the original writers and producers


The Exorsist of Freddy by Robert Lane Jr.

Narrator: In the deep eastern desert of Mecca, a catholic priest named Fr. Marrend was searching for the old statue of Hades ( The Greek god of death/Hell) who many people believe that is the real face of Satan.

: You know John I need to leave in a few days I do not think that I can get to the statue.

John: I have faith that you will find it.

: Thank you John I will go know.

John: May the lord bless you Father.

: Thank you.

When left he ran as fast as he could to the old mountian temple dedicated to Hades. When Fr. Merrend got there he sood on an old rock and stood there facing the satanic image of satan.

(Scary music plays)

(The tiltle The Exorsist of Freddy Appears on the screen)  
>(Meanwhile at the Barnyard)<br>Otis: Freddy, oh Freddy !

Otis: Hey there you are Freddy , hey what are you playing with ?

Freddy: Oh otis it's a Weegee Board.

Otis: What the hell is a weegee board?

Freddy: I don't really know, but it says the name on the box.

Otis: Hey I thought you couldn't read.

Freddy: Well I learned how. So do you want to learn how to play it.

Otis: Ok , so how do you play.

Freddy: Well first you put your hands on the triangle thingy with a magnifying glass, then you ask a question and Captin houdy answers you.

Otis: Can I play?

Freddy: Ok, put your hooves here and ... Captin howdy why don't you want otis to play? That is not very nice Captin Howdy.

Otis: What did it say?

Freddy: Oh nothing , hey otis you getting hungry?

Otis: Well yea I am that is what I was calling for you.

Freddy:Oh.

Narrator: Meanwhile 17 miles away a preist named was at 's Hospital at his mother's death bed.

: Mother I've come to take you away.

Carra's Mother:No, No timmy please I'm afraid.

: Mother Please.

Carras's mother: Goodbuy Timmy.

Later that evening went to his brothers house to talk about the loss of there mother

: I think I lost my faith Tom.

Brother: Don't say that carras you need to be strong in faith.

:Well how can god allow shuch a horrable thing to happen to our mother.

Brother: I don't know

(Meanwhile at the barnyard)

Otis: Well I am tired.

Peak: So am I.

Freddy: I am going to bed goodnight everybody.

Everybody: Goodnight.

(10 minutes later)

Freddy screaming

Otis: Oh My God !

Narrator: When all the animals saw that freddy's bed was shaking they all panicked but befor they where able to get freddy freddy let out a demonic scream and the slapped otis.

Abby: Oh My God.

Satanic demon voice: Keep away the sow is mine!

Freddy: F#% me, F%^& me, F!& me!

Freddy screaming

Narrator: Freddy then passed out from shock and scince they where talking animals they couldn't take him to a doctor so they decided to take him to a priest. Just then freddy's eyes opened and then he attacked his freinds.

Otis: Freddy what are you doing!

Demon: Who is this freddy you speek of ?

Peak: Oh my god freddy !

Otis: Where is freddy you #$^# .

Demon: In here with us.

Otis:Grab him!

Demon: Oh F%$#

Narrator: After all the animals knocked him out and tied him to a bed with very long metal poles they called a priest.

Pig: Father please we need your help.

: I'll be there as soon as possible.

(15 min later)

Knocking

Otis: He's here. Father Marrend thank you for comming.

: My pleasure, and I also brought an assisstant to help me during the exorsism.

: Hello.

: Not to be rude or anything but are you a talking animal?

Otis: No im a man dressed up as a cow.

:O.K , well father let us begin.

Narrator: After the priest walked inside the barn they put on their robes and neak stolls along with a bottle of holy water ,a crusifix , and two prayer books.

(entering the room)

Narrator: at that time the preist makes the sighn of the cross on himself and then on the demon.

Demon: Stick your cock up his ass you mother F^&%ing C)*& sucker

: Be Silent.

Then the preist sprinkles holy water on the demon thus making the demon scream very loudly.

Demon: Ahhhhhh! It burnes oh it burns! (screaming)

Priest#1: Our Father who art in heaven, how would be thy name , thy kingdom come thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven, give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trasspasses as we forgive those who trasspass against us.

Priest#2#: But deliver us from evil.

Priest #1: Save me O god for thy name , and for thy might defend my cause, proud men has risin up against me, and men of violence seek my life,but god is my helper the lord sustains my life and every need he has delivered me . Glory be to the father ,and the son , and the holy spirit.

Priest#2: As it was in the begining is now and ever shall be world without end AMEN.

Priest#1: Save your servent.

Priest#2: Who places his trust in thee my god.

Priest#1: The lord be with you.

Priest#2: And also with you.

Priest#1: Let us pray. Holy lord almighty father everlasting god and father of our lord Jesus Christ, who once and for all confined that fallen tyrent to the flames of hell, who sent your only beggoton son to crush that roaring lion. Hasen for our call for help and snatch from renation and from the clutches from the noon day devil. This animal made in your image and likeness, strike terror lord into the beast now laying waste in your vinyard. Let your mighty hand cast him out of your servent Freddy.

Demon: (screaming)

Priest: May he not hold captive of this person, who pleased you to make in your image.

(Sprinkles holy water)

Demon: (Screaming)

Priest#1: The lord compels you satan in a nomina patre et felli et spirtu santi. AMEN

( Freddy Exhails)  
>Animals: Freddy!<p>

Freddy: (crying) Guys , oh my god it was horrable there was darkness and evil and oh god.

Otis: It's ok we are here for you. Thank you father.

: It was no trouble.

Otis: So father what should we do with this Oijiee board?

: burn it.

Narrator: Otis then builds a bon fire and throws the satanic tool in the fire , just after otis throws it in the fire a demonic scream comes out of knowhere ,and as the board was burning the evil number 666 appeared on the board and a upsidown pentagram in flames then explodes.

Otis: Thank god thats over.

Then a giant Brussle sprout walked up to otis and said in the demonic voice.

Brussle sprout: Or is it?

Everybody:!

Otis: Holy S$%#

Brussle sprout: The fun is just beginning

( evil laughter )

Narrator: then the evil brussle sprout lunges at otis and...

Otis:Woah, Whow, hold on he does what?

Narrator: lunges at you.

Otis: What the F^&$!

Everybody:Gasp

Narrator: What did you say to me.

Otis: Listen up narrator i don't know who the f#! you are, but you better get rid of your F%$#ing Brussle sprout befor i come to your house and beat the living s$^ out of your F^$%ing ass. Wait you know what lets end this horrable peice of crap now so the damn readers don't scoop out there eyeballs with a spoon.

Narrator: Well who the hell are you to talk to me like that bitch.

Otis: O.k ill tell you. First of all you write the most rediculace stories, and why does one of the F#$ing charicters always halft to be a damn brussle sprout, you know there are some people in this world who do love brussle sprouts, so who the hell are you to hate that about people.

Narrator: O.k well it looks as if one of our charicters is acting like a mother f#!ing bitch , so im ending this story now.

otis: Oh like hell you are.

Narrator: Thats it you bitch you've ruined my stories for the last time you mother f#$er.

The end


End file.
